Forum:Min level for evolving
Just an idea, but can we discuss a means to include the minimum level at which a Hero can evolve for each evolution step? This would be determined by the highest minimum level required to equip a piece of equipment at each stage of evolution (for instance, to get Achilles from Purple+1 to Purple+2, the minimum level would be 72, which is the required level to equip his Scales of Libra). How can we best represent that on the Hero pages, and is the information worth the tedium required to track it down and input it? CageyBee (talk) 23:32, January 13, 2015 (UTC) So far we've put it on a few of the heroes' evolutions by putting the minimum level to evolve on the highest level item. I'll be sure to look and edit more of that for you; I'll ask others too. Hederob (talk) 01:06, January 14, 2015 (UTC) I've started editing where I can as well. For instance, this is what Hecate's section for Purple+1 → Purple+2 looks like now: Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 (min. level 70) *1 x Life Crystal (lvl. 21) *1 x Mallet of Ruin (lvl. 24) *1 x Shadow Axe (lvl. 53) *1 x Zeus' 2nd Diary (lvl. 63) *1 x Gift Shirt (lvl. 70) *1 x Winged Shoes (lvl. 31) Does this work for you? CageyBee (talk) 01:48, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Let's put the minimum level right under the subheader and above the first item for that evolution. If you look at the page with those parenthetical notes, you see those as a part of the titles in the top, ones that you can jump to; it just looks a bit clunky, messy or tacky. Also when are trying to put a link with the items, just put a double square bracket around the item (item) instead of the whole link. When you start editing with a bracket and item name, it will even suggest it as you type. Good job on the listings to you and others. Let's try to keep synonomous with throughout in its formatting and have it looking neat and cut. #Occam'sRazor Hederob (talk) 13:11, January 19, 2015 (UTC) My thoughts: First. This is confusing at first glance. Is "min level 70" for Purple +1 or Purple +2?. I wonder if a "normal" level range would clear it up. Purple +1 -> Purple +2 (Levels 59 -> 70). Second, would it be cleaner/better to remove clutter, like the minimum level of the life crystal (level 21) when you are purple plus 1. Should the minimum level only show on items where it can potentially matter? Like in the above, the min level of Life Crystal is never important, so should it be shown? (I'd also say the same about the '1 x' at the start. Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 (Level 59 → 70) *Life Crystal *Mallet of Ruin *Shadow Axe *Zeus' 2nd Diary (lvl. 63) *Gift Shirt (lvl. 70) *Winged Shoes Boilers (talk) 15:46, January 19, 2015 (UTC) So far were putting the minimum level to evolve to the next evolution. True about the clutter; the whole " Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 (Level 59 → 70) " title shows up at the beginning of the hero's page. That's why I propose we put a note before the items are listed. In the format (Level 59 → 70) or (Minimum Level to Evolve: 70). I think putting the level for the items isn't a bad idea especially if someone wants to figure out what they can equip right away soon after evolving without visiting each item page. Also, to make it easier to edit and reduce clutter, instead of linking the whole address to the item just double bracket the (item). Let us move over to the new beta forums that I just activated. Like the Life Crystal up above. Hederob (talk) 09:14, January 21, 2015 (UTC)